Till Death Do Us Part
by HOATTSTHG
Summary: This is my entry to Hugz Kissez Fabina fanfic contest! Nina and Fabian are getting married, but will Nina's nerves cancel the wedding? Or can AMber save the day?


**A/N First off, this is for Hugz Kissez Fabina fanfic contest, so here's my entry! Since I recently saw Disney Frozen, now I'm on a Frozen high, so I thought I would do a little mash up of the two. The Amber/Nina part is based off a Frozen fan-made drawing of Elsa talking to Anna on Anna's wedding day. I own none of the words to that, the person who wrote them owns them.**

"Nina?" I heard Amber ask from the other side of the door. I stopped my pacing and froze. I knew I was late, but I couldn't bring myself to open the door.

"Please, I know your in there," she pleaded. "People are wondering why your late," I sighed and shook out my hands. I knew they would. I mean, who wouldn't notice if the bride wasn't at her own wedding.

"I know your nervous, but he is too," I almost laughed. I could imagine perfectly a jittery Fabian looking like, well, like me at the moment. "I'm right out here for you, don't make him wait," I almost broke right then and there and opened the door, but something was stopping me. What if when I finally walked down that aisle he changed his mind? What if when the preacher asked if he would take me in marriage he said no? My negative thoughts swirled around me suffocating me and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"You've been dreaming of this moment for years and years," That was true. I had been dreaming of it since the day I met him 6 years ago when we were both a couple of 16 year olds. "Don't let it all slip through," As she spoke I found myself nearing the door. That was my worst fear and what was keeping from marrying the man of my dreams. Letting him and everything else that made me happy slip through my fingers. Letting it all float away and not be able to anything about it.

"Do you... want to build a snowman?" Amber finished with a quote from my favorite movie hoping it would melt my heart and help me come out. And it did. I opened the door and revealed myself full in gown and all. My floor length dress was snow white, well, it should be. It's a wedding dress after all. It was princess cut style, so it had a skinny waist, a big skirt, and elbow length sleeves.

I hadn't noticed I was crying until Amber wiped my tears away and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, but I hardly noticed. "I do," I whispered in answer and wrapped my arms just as tightly around her. She gave me one last squeeze before letting me go. As soon as I was free she swatted my arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed rubbing my clothed arm. "What was that for?" I asked.

"That was for making everyone, including Fabian your soon to be husband, wait for 30 minutes!" she exclaimed angrily, but a soft smile played at her lips. She soon couldn't hold it back and laughed and I laughed with her. "Come on. Let's not keep them waiting anymore," she said as she guided me down the long hallway towards the large room where everyone I knew awaited to watch me marry my high school lover.

Amber planted me in front of the doors and signaled for the pianist to start playing. As soon as the music started, the guards opened the doors and Amber grabbed me by the arm ready to walk me down the aisle. Since my gran passed Amber volunteered much to Eddie's dismay. She walked proudly down the aisle with me being dragged behind her. But none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered what the beautiful man on the other side of the room. As soon as the doors opened his eyes met mine and we didn't break our gaze until Amber kissed me on the cheek and went to stand with the other bridesmaids.

As I took my place in front of Fabian the preacher gestured for everyone in the room to sit. "Today, we all join together to witness the marriage between Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter," I didn't hear anything after that as I stared into Fabian's eyes. He gave me a worried look and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Do you, Nina Martin, take Fabian Rutter, as your lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" I smiled as the preacher read the vows.

"I do," I answered and my smile widened at Fabian's look of pure love.

"Do you, Fabian Rutter, take Nina Martin, as your lawfully wedded wife, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Fabian nodded never breaking our stare.

"I now declare you as Mr. and Mrs. Fabian Rutter. You may kiss the bride," Fabian didn't wait a second after the preacher finished to take me in his arms and kiss me like never before. I smiled and kissed him back ignoring the cheers and distinct squeals from Amber behind me. There was only Fabian and I. Forever and forever, till death do us part.

**A/N Okay, so it's a tiny bit really bad, actually it's a whole lot of really bad. I wanted to start with showing how much Nina is nervous and then the big romantic wedding, but I realized during the wedding it got really bad and plain and after 5 tries it's still bad and plain but not as bad and plain. **


End file.
